


It was just another day

by Strawmari



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: Beth's accidental valentine's day date doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 111





	It was just another day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's day!
> 
> Thanks to floweringrebel for making sure this wasn't too ooc super late at night.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and thanks for reading!

"...and make sure the kids are in bed by–".

"Ten. I know" Annie interrupted, ushering her sister out the door. "Go, have fun for once".

It was terrifying putting herself back on the market at forty, but her divorce had been finalized for a while now and Dean was sleeping with one of his employees, Betty or Betsy, it didn't matter. 

But the parents in the PTA seemed to believe it was _her_ who was hung up on him. That wasn't the case all, so she let Annie sign her up for every dating site imaginable and happened to find someone who sounded interesting. 

Philip, bank manager, forty-five years old.

His profile photos were of him fishing and posing with his german shepherd, Rufus. It wasn't like she wanted a serious relationship, she simply wanted to put herself back out there and dip her toe into the pool.

She had on her pearl necklace, a black dress that hugged her body in all the right places and even dug out her nice lace panties for the occasion.

Philip made a reservation at a fancy five star restaurant downtown, but they chose to drive themselves there. It was Beth's idea just in case there was an emergency back home. Annie said she had it under control, but Jane had a tummy ache earlier and Kenny wanted to sleepover at his friends house. A lot could change in an hour.

She tried not to think about that because it would only make her turn the car around. 

"Hi, reservation for Evans".

The hostess scanned the book in front of her with her finger and placed a checkmark off to the right side when she found the name. The restaurant was packed and there was a long line of people waiting for an open table. Did nobody want to cook this Sunday?

She followed the hostess to a table in the middle of the room. There was a vase with two roses in the center of the table and soft jazz music played overhead. It wasn't until a guy two tables over proposed to his girlfriend that she remembered it was Valentine's day.

Right, she remembered, cause the kids did their candy exchange a week earlier since it landed on the weekend. After she found out that Dean was actively cheating it became just another day to her.

A waitress came to the table with a basket of free bread. Beth ordered water while she waited. She was nervous and her palms were sweating. Dating had changed a lot since she was in highschool but at least then her date showed up on time.

Philip was ten minutes late and she tried not to think too much into it. It was one of the busiest holidays of the year, traffic downtown was always bumper-to-bumper and finding a parking meter at this hour was like finding a needle in a haystack. He'd show eventually. 

"Miss, would you like to order?".

"Um, he's on his way. Can you come back in a few minutes?".

The waitress nodded and went to check on the back booths. Beth sighed and pulled out her phone, hoping to see a message from him. There was nothing so she sent a quick one to him. 'I'm at the restaurant. Hope everything is alright'.

Ten minutes became twenty-five and Beth could feel the hostesses eyes on her. The line was now out the door and with Detroit's winter the chilly breeze swept through the building. She picked at yet another piece of bread, having almost finished the basket by this point.

Apparently the cut off was thirty minutes because the waitress returned. "Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave. We need the table".

Beth was embarrassed. Who stood someone up on Valentine's day?.

There were a few apologetic looks from surrounding tables and a few giggles from a back booth. She went to reach down to grab her purse but stopped halfway when a man slid into the chair across from her.

"Sorry I'm late".

The waitress, who Beth finally noticed was named Nancy, immediately questioned him. "Rio? Aren't you working the bar tonight?".

"Mick's coverin for my date".

Beth was speechless. This man had an eagle tattoo on his neck, a black button-down shirt and a nose stud that sparkled when the light hit it just right. He wasn't Philip. It must've been an accident, some blind date confusion, that had to happen a lot with all the apps out there.

"I think you have the wrong–".

"–whatcha feel like, mama?" He asked.

Beth's mouth opened and then closed before she finally picked up a menu. She quickly looked through the choices not wanting to waste any more of the waitresses' time. "I'll take the spaghetti".

"Our lover's special. Good choice, and for you, Rio?".

_Lovers? No, no._

"Make that two, thanks".

Beth fidgeted with the napkin in front of her until the waitress was out of earshot. The man, Rio, turned off his phone and set it off to the side, giving her his full and undivided attention. She wasn't used to that. Dean would always read through the wine list even after they ordered to avoid any conversation.

"Do you fill in for dates often?".

He chuckled, revealing a beautiful smile. "Nah, jus' for you".

"You don't have to. I'm sure you have better things to do than sitting here with me".

His eyes dropped to her chest. "Would've stayed behind the bar if I didn't wanna sit with you".

She could feel her cheeks heat up under his gaze. 

"I'm Beth".

Their waitress for the evening returned to the table with their food, two plates of spaghetti, a refill on their bread basket and a bottle of chardonnay which was a gift from the bar.

It was her turn to laugh. "Friend of yours?".

"Unfortunately. You want somethin else?".

"Bourbon, please".

Rio pushed his chair back and made his way behind the bar to make their drinks himself. With the rush of customers it would've taken Nancy another thirty minutes to get through the orders, not that he would mind the wait.

He dropped three ice cubes into each glass and poured a generous amount of their top shelf bourbon before carefully navigating his way back to their table.

"Bourbon on the rocks" he said, placing it off to her left. 

She twisted her fork in the spaghetti. "Have you worked here long?".

"Bout five years. What you do?".

"Crafts. I work at the Paper Porcupine over on Elmwood".

Rio made a sound like he had heard of it before. He reached forward to grab a piece of bread and dipped it into the sauce before saying, "Aight. Tell me more bout yourself".

"What do you want to know?".

"Everything".

His eyes followed her hand as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Beth didn't know where to start. It wasn't like it was a real date.

"I'm that soccer mom who packs juice boxes and orange slices to every game".

"How many you got?".

She gently laid her fork on her plate and took out her phone to find a photo. She decided on the one from Christmas. 

"Four. Kenny is twelve, Danny's turning nine next month, Emma right there is seven and Jane, my youngest, is five"

Fearing that she might've overshared and scared him off, Beth looked away from her phone only to see a small smile on his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, showing my kids on a first date is kind of –".

"–Nah. I got one that keeps me on my toes". She watched him turn his phone over and find a photo of a little boy holding a soccer ball. "Marcus. We outta make a play date".

Beth smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that".

They got lost in conversation talking about everything from hating PTA meetings to his business in Canada. It involved a crafting store, what a small world. Before they knew it half of the restaurant had cleared out. She looked at her phone, it was a little after nine.

"I should probably head back, knowing Annie she's probably taking the kids to teepee my ex's house".

"You wanna go to my place then, give her time?".

Beth bit down lightly on her bottom lip as she weighed her options. She could either go home, relieve Annie of her babysitting duties and watch the minions until her kids fell asleep, or she could see where an evening with Rio would take her. 

_"Go, have fun for once"._

"Ok".

Rio paid the bill despite her insisting it was on her. He saved her from an extremely embarrassing situation, it was only right that she paid for his meal.

He reached for her hand once they were away from the table and gave a quick goodbye to his coworkers behind the bar. She didn't miss Mick's eyebrows wiggling moments before Rio flipped him off. "Sorry bout him".

"Don't be. He'd get along with Ruby".

"Yeah?".

He learned all about them in that two hours. How she's known Ruby for twenty something years and she found out Ruby was pregnant days before Stan did. They were inseparable ever since that fateful day when Beth crashed her mom's car into trash cans outside Ruby's house. Rio found that hilarious.

_"How many you hit on the way over?"._

_"Only three today," Beth answered, playfully rolled her eyes. It earned another hearty chuckle from him._

She made sure her van was locked before getting into his car. It looked expensive from the outside and the interior confirmed that. It almost made her ask for a job at his craft store. Here she was struggling to pay her mortgage and he was rolling around Detroit in a G Wagon. 

The ride wasn't long at all. They drove past the sculpture garden downtown and pulled into the parking lot beside an old warehouse that had been refurbished into lofts. She looked out her window in search for a smaller house or an apartment building nearby only there were none. He lived _there._

Rio walked around the front of the car and held the door open for her. "You comin?".

She took his hand and slid out of the seat, adjusting the back of her dress on the way to the front door. Out of privacy she turned her head to the right when he entered a four digit code to unlock it. He lived in the first unit and she couldn't believe her eyes when they stepped inside.

It had two stories with ceiling high windows and a gorgeous view of a ball diamond. She bet he had season tickets. While she looked around at the artwork and glanced through his records collection, Rio made himself at home behind his very own bar. 

"You want somethin?".

"Surprise me".

Beth pulled out a bar stool and leaned onto her forearms to peak over the counter. He poured two shots of tequila before taking the seat beside her.

She quickly tossed back the shot and hissed at the alcohol burning her throat. Rio let out a small laugh before downing his own. The air around them was suffocating until Beth got off the stool, stood between his legs and kissed him.

He immediately returned it, letting his hand rest on her ass. Beth moaned into the kiss when he gave it a light squeeze. 

It had been way too long since someone other than herself touched her. His hands gripped the back of her thighs to pick her up. She let out a surprised gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the couch and gently laid her down. 

He carelessly tossed his shirt behind him and began to work on his belt when she asked, "do you have a condom?".

Rio stopped to look in his wallet and when he found nothing, he held up his index finger and ran upstairs to grab one. While he was gone Beth removed her dress. 

The night would've been a complete bust if Rio hadn't joined her. She heard footsteps descending down the stairs and looked just in time to see him hold up a silver packet. 

It seemed he wanted to save time by leaving his pants upstairs. Her eyes roamed over his toned chest and down to his black briefs. He carefully settled between her legs, keeping his right foot grounded as he pushed into her.

"You good?".

"Yeah" she answered, bringing her knee toward her chest to give him room to move.

Rio began to slowly rock into her and once a pace was set they agreed on, he circled her clit. She moaned and slipped her hand into her black bra, teasing her nipple as the pressure built in her stomach.

He started mumbling "fuck" under his breath and she assumed he was close. She let out a whimper when he gripped her hips tightly and slammed into her, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room.

"Oh, god" she moaned, reaching up to hold the arm of the couch.

After a couple more thrusts he pulled out and quickly went to dispose of the condom. 

"I ain't done with you".

Beth laughed. "Good".

She sat up to unclasp her bra and toss it to the floor with their other discarded clothes. Rio hovered over her, pressing his hand into the cushion beside her head to focus on her tits. His tongue brushed over one before taking it into his mouth.

"Ah".

Rio pulled back slightly. "You like that?".

"Mhmm".

He repeated it a few more times before moving down her body, trailing kisses over her breasts and down her stomach until he reached her cunt. Only he decided to tease her a bit by gently biting her inner thigh, and then soothing it over with his tongue. 

It drove her crazy. She raised her hips hoping he'd move to where she wanted him. It did. He slipped two fingers inside her, bringing her closer to climax. 

Rio continued to suck her clit and her hand shot out, smacking the back of the couch. He kept at it until she was writhing above him, nails digging into his back as she came.

"Shit" she yelled. He chuckled against her, sending another set of vibrations through her already sensitive body. "I think I pulled something".

"Yea, ain't the best place. Next time we'll go upstairs".

"Next time?".

Rio just smiled in response and held out his hand, offering to help her up to his bed. It was well past midnight and her car was still at the restaurant. It made the most sense to stay the night.

The next morning Beth woke to the smell of coffee and crackling of bacon in a skillet that she knew all too well. And here Annie made one night stands sound terrible.

"Mornin".

"Good morning" she said, taking a seat at the counter. "Um, thanks again for last night".

"Trust me, ma, I had fun too".

It was the way he looked her over, like he was remembering every inch of skin he touched that night that caused Beth to blush and turn her attention to her breakfast. 

"I gotta take care of somethin in Canada, so I'll drop you off at home first".

"Yeah… Yeah, Ruby can take me back to the restaurant later".

He bobbed his head. "Cool".

■

"I knew that app sucked. Five stars, my ass" Annie said.

Beth didn't want to tell her sister the whole story. It was something she wanted to keep to herself even though she didn't regret it and would do it again in a heartbeat.

The doorbell rang and she excused herself, walking the small distance from the living room to the kitchen.

"Yes?".

"Delivery for Elizabeth".

The man handed her a vase full of roses with a note attached. She could barely see over them to reach the counter. Beth removed the note and read silently to herself. "Happy late Valentine's day. You free Saturday? - Rio".

A big smile formed on her face. She opened her phone's calendar and added an R to the upcoming Saturday. On the back of the card was a phone number and she was halfway through the text when Annie startled her by saying, "so you boned this Rio last night?".

"Jesus, Annie, can you not?".

"You did".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading and for any kudos/comments you may leave behind.
> 
> Tumblr - xstrawmari


End file.
